


She Gets High and Horny

by Creative_crybaby



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, First Time, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Natasha is a very naughty girl, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_crybaby/pseuds/Creative_crybaby
Summary: Black Widow is all business until she isn't. She works hard (saving the world, or at least our corner of it), so she deserves time to unwind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Black Widow and the other Avengers were not created by me. I am only using them to entertain fellow fans. No harm is meant.
> 
> I apologize for some errors with verb tense. They have been corrected. Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated. Thank you for reading.

Black Widow is all business until she isn't.   
  
She works hard (saving the world, or at least our corner of it), so she deserves time to unwind.  She doesn't drink alcohol because it dampens her abilities and senses.  Instead, she uses marijuana. She hates cigarettes, hates the smell of weed. She finds some special chocolate; it works better for her anyway.  
  
About an hour after she eats a small slice of the chocolate pip, she's starting to feel really good. All her body becomes sensitive to stimuli. She pulls off her top because the throw blanket on the couch feels so good on her skin. She rubs it across her arms and stomach almost purring. It's not enough, so she takes off her bra too. The air is a little bit chilly and it makes her nipples hard. She can't help but touch them; when she does, she whimpers.  
  
She wraps herself in the blanket, but not before she unzips her jeans, pulls them off along with her underwear, and socks.   
  
_Much better._  
  
But now the blanket is touching her everywhere and she is becoming very horny. She pulls it away from her just enough to expose her tits. With one hand, she plays with them, moaning with how good it feels. The other hand travels down her stomach and between her legs. She is wet. She moans again as she skims a light touch to her clit. The sensation makes her arch a little.  
  
Everything she touches turns her on more and her own sounds are driving her wild.  
  
She loses track of time, lost in her pleasure.  She comes a few times, but doesn't focus on that and simply enjoys the whole experience.   
  
This is how the other members of the Avengers find her, beautifully spread out gasping and moaning.  
  
The men are frozen in place. But it's Tony that comes around first.   
  
"Natasha, are you alright? "  
  
"Tony."  
  
Natasha doesn't day anymore but the way she says his name makes him instantly hard. He moves closer to her. He gulps when he sees her fingers pushed deep inside her pussy.  
  
"Maybe she's under the influence of some drug?"  
  
Steve speaks but his face is so red.  
  
Clint comes close and kneels down next to her to cover her with the blanket. She moans extra loud when his hand accidentally grazes her knee.   
  
"Nat, did someone give you something?"  
  
She doesn't respond for a moment, and then she realized who is talking to her.  
  
"Clint, I took an edible.  It's really strong. I think I should have taken it in my room. I'm super horny and my toys aren't in here."  
  
Most of the men gulp.  
  
"Come on, Nate. Let's get you to your room."  
  
"No. I want to stay here with you guys. You guys are so hot. I want you to touch me."  
  
"Oh, god."  
  
That was from Bruce who was suddenly having trouble trying not to change into his other personalities.   
  
"I gotta go."  
  
The other men hardly notice as the quite scientist leaves.   
  
Clint has sweat beading on his forehead and he a strong set to his jaw.  
  
"Nat, come on sweetie.  Let's go before you do something you regret."  
  
But she just smiles at him and grabs his cock through his pants. He freezes. Then she begins to rub it moaning and smiling as she feels it grow hard. He is panting.  And he isn't the only one.   
  
Thor, Steve and Tony stand watching with very obvious hard-ons.  
  
Clint brakes and finally leans down for a very dirty kiss.   
  
"I think we better leave now and give them privacy."  
  
It's like Steve hadn't said anything. The three other men don't move.  
  
"Steve, please don't go. I want to know what a super soldier's cock feels like."  
  
His face is crimson but he moves forward. Clint stands half bent over Black Widow as she continues to stroke him with one hand. When Steve is close enough she grabs his pant leg with her free hand and pulls hard until his leg is pressed against her shoulder.   
  
Captain America looks like he is about to faint as she unbuckles his belt and unzips him. The pants fall down a little and she tugs until they are around his thighs. Then she peals his boxers down. He is hard. Natasha smirks.  
  
"I knew it."  
  
Steve wants to ask her a question, but suddenly her hot mouth is on him.  He has never felt this. He is still inexperienced in sexual things.  He masturbates occasionally and had received hasty hand jobs in the past, but never anything like this. Suddenly, he feels cheated.  He hops that Natasha would do this again one day and then feels guilty for thinking that.  
  
"No, you don't Cap.  Stay here with me. You feel good and I feel good. Nothing wrong with that."  
  
The look on her face makes Steve feel relieved.    
  
"Now, fuck my mouth."  
  
Steve groans and starts to do just that. He places his hands on the sides of her face and begins a harsh pace.  
  
That visual is too much for Clint and he comes in his pants with her hand still milking him.  A moment later, he stumbles back onto the floor.  
  
Tony and Thor look at each other.  
  
Natasha pulls off Steve for a moment to look at the two men.  
  
"Are you guys going to play?"  
  
They nod and come close. She motions to Tony.  
  
"Steve's never had this kinda thing before. I bet you can make it really good for him."  
  
Tony blushes, but doesn't argue.  He stands behind Steve and put his hands on the other man's hips.  Then he moves them up the muscle chest until he can feel the other's nipples. He pinches lightly until Steve moans. Natasha smiles and takes Steve into his mouth again.  Steve begins to shake.  
  
Tony moves one hand down and around, touching his side and his back and moves down to touch his ass. Steve's breathing speeds up. Slowly, Tony slides one finger in his crack and brushes gently against his little knot. Suddenly, Steve seizes up and comes hard down Natasha's throat.   He leans back heavily against Tony. When he regains some strength, Steve turns to caress Tony’s face and then leans down to thank Natasha with a kiss.  
  
Thor has been watching and had taken the opportunity to undress. Without a word, he pulls the blanket away so that he could see all of the beautiful woman before him. His cock is turned up onto his stomach glistening with precum.  Natasha watches him as he spreads her legs looking hungrily at the place between her thighs. She yips quietly when he descends on her clit. He starts licking her and humming with pleasure as she drenches his face with her juices.   
  
He fucks her with his tongue and she writhes. He gives her first organism since this whole thing started and doesn't stop until she has a dozen more. When he looks up at her again, his eyes are dark with lust.   
  
"Please, let me breach you."  
  
She nods her approval and he is on her so quick. He strokes his dick twice and then trusts in quickly.  Natasha arches violently from pleasure.  He doesn't slow down and pounds her hard.  
  
She turns to see Tony has unzipped his pants and is touching his cock, but the thing that excited her most is what Steve is doing.  He is kissing down the back of Tony's neck. Embolden by the display on the couch, Steve grabs Tony's jeans and underwear and yanks them down as far as possible. He pushes Tony down to the floor making him get on all fours.  
  
A moment of uncertainty and then Steve's kissing Tony's ass cheek.  Tony squirms and then Steve is licking his asshole. Tony moans and tries to jerk himself, but Steve won't let him. He leans more onto the other man so that he has his weight on his hands and has to take what Steve gives him.  
  
Thor is watching too, his pace quickens, and he comes hard as he sees Steve thrust a finger into Tony.  
  
The pulsing cock inside her feels so good that Natasha comes again, hard.  Thor kisses her sweetly as he pulls out. He pinches her nipple hard just to see her jump.  
  
Tony is a mess. Steve isn't confident in what he's doing but Tony seems to appreciate it nonetheless. He looks up to see Black Widow sitting up on the couch with a big smile watching him.  
  
"Steve, you're doing so well. Put another finger in. "  
  
Steve does as she instructed.  Slowly he opens up Tony until he easily takes four fingers.  
  
"Now, Steve.  Put your cock inside."  
  
Steve pauses. Tony whimpers as he takes out his fingers and strokes himself. He hesitates, the tip just touching Tony's hole.  
  
"Now, Steve!"  
  
He pushes in.  
  
Both men moan and Natasha puts a hand between her legs as she watches the two men fuck.  
  
"You guys are so hot."  
  
Tony and Steve come sooner than they want having been so worked up.  
  
And just about that time, Clint makes his way back to the redhead and begins to eat her out, cleaning her from Thor's mess.  
  
She comes one more time spectacularly under Clint's attention.  Finally, she whacks his shoulder to tell him to stop. He stands up and smiles triumphantly as she still quakes. He kisses her forehead once and pulls the blanket around her body before climbing back on the couch and spooning her.   
  
Tony and Steve are still on the floor half dressed kneeling facing each other. They are lost to themselves, kissing and staring into each other's eyes. They can't stop touching each other, not to excite but just to learn each other's body. They are beautiful to watch and Natasha sighs.


End file.
